


SV: Clandestine

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: none





	SV: Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

“Do you have it?” No prelude, just the question.

 

Lex held up the disc briefly before slipping it back in his pocket.

 

“How did you find it?”

 

A smirk threatened Lex’s stoic face. “I spend enough time at Kent Farm.” He turned away, stroking the disc through his pocket. “They’re simple.” Lex glanced over his shoulder, giving in to the smirk. “They were hiding it in the flour.”

 

There was no answer, but Lex didn’t need one. He tensed instinctively when arms slipped around his waist, but relaxed at the feeling of warm lips on his neck. “We’ll win, Lucas.”


End file.
